Well That Was Unexpected
by Sweedledome
Summary: Aubrey does not approve of Beca and Chloe's relationship but her plan to end it backfires somewhat. One-shot, full of the mushy good stuff.


_**Okay, so this seems to be a recurring theme. I can't sleep and instead of doing uni work or applying for jobs or even working on my multi-chap fic, I give into these little one-shots that keep niggling away at my brain refusing to let me sleep till I write them. Hope you guys like this, probably the last thing i'll be producing till about mid-December as uni is really starting to get intense with the presentations and the essays and the time controlled assessments and the...i'm going to shut up now. Please enjoy :)**_

* * *

Aubrey Posen did not approve of her best friend's relationship with the hobbit. It wasn't necessarily that Beca was a bad person, Aubrey actually found her quite agreeable once she found the courage to let go and give her control over the Bellas for Finals. They still bickered of course but their fights now held a more playful banter to them that actually quite amused the blonde, it had been a long time since she'd found a verbal sparring partner as quick witted as Beca. However, this did not change the fact that Aubrey disapproved.

It wasn't even that Beca treated Chloe badly. She actually treated Chloe really well, gifts, regular date nights, surprise displays of affection. All very good things that made Chloe smile and fall even further for the sarcastic little DJ. Therein lay the problem. Beca was very successful at this, the early stages of the relationship, before all the emotional heavy stuff came into play. Aubrey knew Beca's type, knew that she would end up running for the hills as soon as Chloe pushed her too far and, let's face it, Chloe did not possess the same concept of boundaries that most human beings did so that day could come quicker than anticipated.

Every time Beca produced another surprising display of sentimentality for the redhead, Aubrey knew that Chloe fell that little bit further and knew that it'd be that little bit harder to pick the girl back up again when Beca eventually left. With that in mind, Aubrey had a plan. A cruel plan, she was aware of this, but she had calculated that it would be far easier on Chloe in the end if Beca were to show her true colours sooner.

One thing that Aubrey had noted over the past year...Beca was a proud girl. She disliked admitting that she cared about things, anyone could see it from the way she spoke about/to her dad, the way she brushed off attempts at friendship and, most importantly, the clear amount of effort it had taken Beca to swallow that pride when she returned to apologise to the Bellas for changing the set list. Aubrey had seen the way Beca had had to force the words out because they put her at Aubrey's mercy.

Aubrey was going to use that. She felt horrible, truly she did, but Chloe's happiness came first and if the midget stuck around much longer then there was a chance Chloe would never recover from her inevitable departure. It did not help right now that Beca was currently busy buzzing around the Chaubrey kitchen, throwing together a none too simple looking breakfast for the slumbering singer in the next room. It was very sweet of her but all that was about to change when the four carefully crafted words Aubrey had decided upon would halt any desire to demonstrate affection. Swallowing slightly to gather up the courage for what she was about to do to this relationship, she folded her arms and put on her best smug look.

"You are so whipped." Here it came, the freezing up, the denial of emotions, the hurried excuses to leave the apartme-

"Yup."

...

...

...what? Okay, regroup, try again. She must've misheard.

"I said you're whipped. Really whipped. You. Beca Mitchell are whipped."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time blondie, I'm whipped, got it." The brunette didn't even have the decency to look away from the eggs she was scrambling, she just carried on with the breakfast like Aubrey's calculated words hadn't had an effect. They were calculated though, Aubrey had done spreadsheets and everything to find the most suitable combination possible to cause said effect and Beca was still going at those damn eggs!

"Excuse me?" Finally giving Aubrey her attention, Beca set down the bowl.

"What's the matter with you blondie? Not eloquent enough for you? Let me rephrase, I concur most emphatically with your previous statement that I, Beca Mitchell, am what is colloquially known as 'whipped' by Chloe Beale in that I am fully devoted to her in every way...particularly in the bedroom." Selectively choosing to ignore that last part and the saucy wink Beca delivered it with, Aubrey tried to regroup.

"But...I don't understand, I thought you would hate being called whipped..." Beca let out a rather unattractive snort at Aubrey's words, failing to notice the subtle tells of Chloe creeping into the kitchen behind her.

"I've never understood that y'know? Why people think being whipped is a bad thing. Being whipped just means that you love someone so much that you're willing to do anything for them. Willing to do things you wouldn't normally do, like I never dreamed I'd choose to get up at four in the morning because someone told me they'd never seen a sunrise but I did it and do you know what?"

"What?"

"It's the most gorgeous sunrise I've ever seen. Not just because it was stunning visually, but because it made Chloe do that full blown grin thing she only does when she's truly happy and I did that. I made her smile that way and it makes me so happy that I can be the one to make her do that, so sue me if I want to take every opportunity to do it. Even if it's just that little crinkly nose thing she does when she's secretly pleased with something, I'll take it.

I never thought I'd have that person, the person who makes me want to do everything just to see the smile, I wanted to, but I just didn't think it would happen and now it has. I'm not about to go into denial because I want to make it seem like I'm 100% in love with Chloe, what's the point? To keep up a badass persona for people who don't understand me the way Chloe does? Quoting 'Gone With The Wind', a four hour long movie that I watched with Chloe because she wanted to incidentally, 'frankly my dear, I don't give a damn'.

I am in love with her and I'm going to show her as often as I can...well...as soon as I actually get round to telling her that is...haven't quite found the right moment yet..."

"I love you too Beca." Chloe's soft voice echoed through the room.

"Uh...thanks Aubrey but that wasn't exactly the point of what I was sayi...you didn't say that did you?" Aubrey smiled and slowly shook her head as Beca whirled round to greet Chloe with an abashed stare. Still reeling from this sudden revelation that Beca Mitchell was actually a closet romantic who apparently didn't 'give a damn' about reputation or admitting that she was head over heels for an overly perky redhead with no respect for privacy, it took Aubrey a good long while to realise that Chloe and Beca now appeared to be trying to have sex on the kitchen counter in front of her.

She may now whole heartedly approve of the relationship, there was no denying the passion and conviction in Beca's eyes as she spoke, but that did NOT mean that Aubrey was about to give them free reign to do what they wanted all over her furniture (she rather suspected they did anyway when she was out of the flat but she tried not to think about that too much).

She quickly shooed them off to their room...well, quickly once she had actually managed to convince them to separate their faces for more than two seconds, and went back to her room to begin her reading in high spirits at the thought that Beca and Chloe would be staying together for the foreseeable future.

This sense of hope and joy rapidly faded as the sounds coming from the next room made Aubrey realise that perhaps she had been a bit premature in her decision to throw out those noise cancelling ear buds.


End file.
